freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Aberdeen Border Station
Aberdeen Border Station is on constant watch for contraband runners and eco-terrorists. It is an official facility operated by the Bretonia Police Authority and its support staff. Infocard * LOCATION: Edinburgh System 5F (Up Right) (near the Edinburgh --> Leeds Jump Gate) *OWNER: Bretonia Police *CLASS: Eden *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 100 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $384 *Oxygen - $35 *Water - $18 Guns For Sale *Adv. Ripper *Adv. Skyrail *Dissolver *Ripper *Skyrail *Sunrail Turrets For Sale *Adv. Ripper Turret *Dissolver Turret *Ripper Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Base Rumors "The positioning of Aberdeen is quite strategic. We can protect the Gate and sit astride the [Gaian attack parties bound for the Skye Ice Field. The Islay Cloud is also in close proximity, enabling easy monitoring of the Gaian movements along the Shetland access route." - Aberdeen Bartender Mathias Hatcliff "Aberdeen serves as the guardian for the rest of Bretonian space in this sector. Before the establishment of this post, the Outcasts and the Gaian eco-terrorists had free reign in this system." - Constable Nathanial Crawford, Bretonia Police "The Cambridge researchers on Gaia have made quite a stink about us all being here in Edinburgh. They think it'll lead to the deterioration of the environment and mass extinctions. I don't think I'd go that far." - Constable Owen Williams, Bretonia Police "We're pretty certain the Gaian base is in the Islay Cloud. It's hard to find it in there though; those ice asteroids look all the same after a while. If you're unlucky, you could stumble into an Outcast doing some smuggling. My former wing man did that last year -- may he rest in peace." - Captain Dolly Jackson, Bretonia Police "We send out two daily patrols: one to Perth, and one to Shetland. These keep the Gaians in check most of the time. If the Outcasts show up, we can only hope that the Bounty Hunters are close by." - Constable Nathanial Crawford, Bretonia Police "I think it's a bloody waste of taxpayer money having us up here. This really shouldn't be under the Authority's jurisdiction. My guess is that some private contributions were made by Planetform to certain Bretonian government officials." - Aberdeen Bartender Mathias Hatcliff "Since we established Aberdeen, those rich folks on the Shetland have had to clean up their act. No more Cardamine coming through this Gate. I hear it's not quite the party it once was." - Constable Owen Williams, Bretonia Police "We aren't really here to control the Gaians. That's just the public version that the government spewed out. Our primary mission, as far as London is concerned, is Outcast monitoring and suppression." - Captain Dolly Jackson, Bretonia Police "We get conflicting reports from London on how to handle the Gaians. One week it's "Vaporize them all on sight"; next week it's "Leave them be if they aren't causing problems." - Constable Nathanial Crawford, Bretonia Police "Had a rough run through the West Leeds Smog Cloud on my last return trip. Some Outcasts mistook me for something juicy, like a VIP ship. They never should have let that cloud get so out of hand. That's our efficient government for you -- always on top of it." - Matthew Frost, Bowex "I've just dropped off our monthly supply shipment for this base. We bring it in from Leeds, Side Arms and all. I'm not in a hurry to get back to Leeds, because I've got a respiratory problem that always acts up when I land there." - Matthew Frost, Bowex "This is a beautiful place. I'll have to come back sometime to visit the Shetland. I'm glad that Bowex doesn't have to supply the other bases, though. Security gets to be a much bigger issue once you leave the safety of Aberdeen and the Gate area." - Matthew Frost, Bowex "Those Gaians are a stubborn lot. I had me one on his knees -- a flaming wreck, weapons gone. He tried to ram me, so I had to finish him off. I guess he knew what was waiting for him in Newgate. All those working-class blokes in there fancy a little upper-crust Cambridge companionship on occasion." - Hunter Lucas Moriarty, Bounty Hunters Guild "The Guild has members in almost every system in Sirius. Once you get off the Trade Lanes, we're it as far as law and order goes, though some types might take offense to that. They would say that we're the problem. Don't matter to me." - Hunter Neve Stepheson, Bounty Hunters Guild "London doesn't give us much for a Gaian bounty. Outcasts, on the other hand -- they'll keep you in business. This is their main access route to the inner systems of Bretonia." - Hunter Lucas Moriarty, Bounty Hunters Guild "The Jump Hole in the Islay Cloud is a pretty rough place to hang out. If you're quick, you can catch a few Outcasts unaware, before they have a chance to respond. On the other hand, the Gaians will really swarm you since it's so close to their base." - Hunter Neve Stepheson, Bounty Hunters Guild "We do a daily run down to the Skye Field. The Gaians like to hang out there, waiting for Planetform to stick their heads out. If we haven't been chasing the Gaians hard enough, Planetform sometimes gives us better bounties as a temporary incentive." - Hunter Lucas Moriarty, Bounty Hunters Guild "The reason that Edinburgh is so important? There's no Jump Hole from Tau-31 to Leeds. Outcasts and Gaians have to come through here to get to the Border Worlds. There's lots of cover in the clouds here. The only point of vulnerability is the crossing north of the cruise ship. You just sit there, and eventually an Outcast is bound to turn up." - Hunter Neve Stepheson, Bounty Hunters Guild Pictures Category:Bases